I Got You
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Go ahead and say goodbye; I'll be all right. Go ahead and make me cry; I'll be all right. And when you need a place to run to, for better or worse, I got you. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** I Got You

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Go ahead and say goodbye; I'll be all right. Go ahead and make me cry; I'll be all right.

And when you need a place to run to, for better or worse, I got you.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Well, you were right. _Fuck. _What a bitch. How did I not see it before?" Edward and I were sitting on some steps outside the restaurant, all the other guests having gone home or to the hotel already.

"You know what they say. Love is blind." I bumped my shoulder against his. "Could be deaf and dumb too."

Edward snorted. "Love. Yeah." He pulled a cigarette and lighter out of the breast pocket of his charcoal gray suit jacket, cupping his hand and squinting his eyes as he lit up.

Sexy motherfucker.

"I thought you were trying to quit."

He blew a stream of smoke out through his full lips. "Yeah, but I was afraid I might need one today. And fuck if I wasn't right about that. I was hoping it would just be to calm my nerves, but now I feel like I could sit here and smoke a whole damn pack."

"Let's go," I said as I stood and brushed my butt off.

"Where?"

"You need a drink."

"I love you," he sighed and stood to his full height.

On the outside I froze. On the inside, my stomach twisted, and my heart hammered against my ribcage. He'd never said those words to me before. He'd said, "love ya, babe," and "love you long time," and shit like that. Joking around. And I knew he didn't mean it _that _way this time either, but my body didn't seem to know that.

I snuck a glance at him as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. It swirled around his perfectly tousled hair, the light from the lamppost behind him glinting off strands of burnt sienna and burnished gold. One corner of his delicious mouth curled up. "Come on, Swan. Let's hit it."

Fuck. That smirk.

Thank God Operation: Ditch the Ice-Bitch had worked.

_**About an hour and three sheets to the wind later...**_

"And then-" He paused to let out a small burp. "THEN she said she needed someone who could keep her in the lifestyle to which she'd become a costume...acuspin...accustomed!" His arm raised his drink as he came up with the correct word, and I held in the giggle that wanted to burst forth.

Edward was always so cute when he was drunk. We'd found a nice Irish-style pub down the street in which to drown his sorrows.

I, on the other hand, was celebrating.

The wedding was off.

Edward's uncle, Carlisle, had come up with a last-ditch plan to help rid Edward of his money-hungry harpy of a fiancé, Irina. Or as I like to call her, Ice-Bitch.

She and I had always hated each other. Edward met her our senior year of undergrad, and she sunk her hooks in quickly.

My opinion of Irina's lack of intelligence was no secret, but she _was_ smart enough to see a good catch when he was right in front of her.

And as much as I loved Edward, I always felt that his taste in women was questionable at best. He'd always been a bit nerdy, never quite letting go of the little boy with coke-bottle glasses and chemistry sets. He remained shy throughout high school, even though he'd been smoking hot. His demeanor was often mistaken for aloofness, and he seemed to always end up dating whichever girl was brave enough to make the first move on the most beautiful boy in school.

I wished I'd been brave.

I was forever a tomboy and secretly pining away for my best friend, so even when other boysstarted to take notice of me, I'd mostly brushed them off.

Carlisle and I had both tried to get Edward to see what Irina was really like, but for some reason he remained intent on marrying her. It was so obvious to us that she didn't even love him. She only wanted him for his family's money, which she had no problem letting him spend on her.

We knew she'd never settle for less than extreme wealth, so even though Edward had a bright future ahead of him in advertising, it wouldn't be enough.

When Carlisle "let it slip" tonight that he'd lost the family fortune in an ingenious fake-drunken performance, she'd pulled a runner. Mid-rehearsal dinner.

Classy.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so' anymore. I'm just glad it's over. I don't know what kind of voodoo punanny that girl has, but good riddance."

My filter didn't work so well when I'd been drinking.

"Yeah. Good riddance," he agreed.

"What did you ever see in her anyway?" Wait, did I really want the answer to that question? It was obvious he never wanted _me _in that way, so why the hell would I want to know what drew him to a skank like Irina?

"She was really sweet." He was quick to amend with "at first" when I offered a pointed glare. He looked sad as he continued and seemed to be sobering up a little. "I don't know, Swan. After a while, it was just comfortable, I guess. And marriage seemed like the next logical step. It's not like y- I mean anyone...else wanted me." I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell _that_ was supposed to mean. "Plus her dad helped me get that great job at the firm where he works. Fuck, I'm so screwed." He scrubbed his face with his large hands.

"You are not screwed, Edward. It was an internship. You can get a non-paying job just about anywhere, I'm sure."

"No I can't," he whined.

Great. We were into sad drunk mode now.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and turned him on his barstool to face me. He was looking at his lap.

"Edward, look at me."

Those bottle-green eyes that I loved so much rose slowly to mine, and I lost my breath for a second.

Keeping my hands on his shoulders, I shook him a little for emphasis as I continued. "Look, you're going to be just fine, okay? You are Edward Fucking Cullen. You graduated magna cum laude from Northwestern. You have an MBA from there as well - the number four ranked business school in the entire country. You. Will. Be. Just. Fine."

Edward's eyes seemed to shimmer just a bit, and he suddenly lurched forward. I thought he was going to puke on me or pass out, but instead, he kissed me. Hard.

His hands flew into my hair, and I gripped his forearms. It was sloppy and wet and I didn't give a flying fuck, because his mouth was on mine. It hadn't been there in _so_ long.

Stupid Ice-Bitch voodoo powers keeping me from these lips.

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just say 'Ice-Bitch voodoo powers'?"

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Edward chuckled.

"Whatever. Less talking. More kissing."

We eventually stumbled our way to a taxi after Edward paid our tab, ignoring my weak protests that I could pay for myself.

In the back of the taxi, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, blazing trails over every bit of exposed skin he could reach. It was overwhelming. He'd pulled my legs over his lap and was leaning heavily into me.

"_God_, I want you," Edward groaned into my ear.

I'd heard that from him before, but a flash of heat went through my body regardless.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by this turn of events. Every time Edward got dumped, something like this would happen.

In high school, it was fairly innocent-touches and kisses. I guess I could thank Kate, Tanya, and Tia for those little tastes of him.

In college, things got a little more heated. Lauren and Angela were the only two semi-serious girlfriends he'd had. He mostly kept it casual, and we didn't talk about our sex lives with each other. It worked for us.

When he needed me, I was there. And when he pulled away each time, I was crushed. But I hid it well.

Edward had always been my drug of choice. Every time I'd been offered a hit, I hadn't been able to resist. It was impossible.

He released hot, heavy breaths into my mouth, under my ear, on my neck. He smelled like whiskey and smoke, and God help me, I wanted him too. Always.

As his hand crept up my inner thigh and past the hem of my deep green dress, I grasped his wrist. Could I let him do this to me again? Use me and toss me aside after it was over like I meant nothing to him?

"Please, Bella. I need to touch you." His lips just barely touched my ear as he spoke, his light stubble scratching against my cheek. "I need to know if you feel what I feel. If I make you wet." The deep, husky timbre of his voice made my nipples tighten and tingle.

_Bella._ He'd called me Bella.

I'd always just been 'Swan' to him-ever since he moved in next door in the third grade. He'd accidentally kicked a ball into our yard. And when he came to retrieve it, all gangly limbs and glasses, I'd punched him in the arm and informed him we were going to be best friends for life.

So far, that had been true. But there were definitely times when I wanted to push him away. It's hard to be in love with someone for so long and not have that love returned.

I could never stay away from him though. Not really. It seemed to be in my genetic makeup to be there for him whenever he needed me, in whatever way he needed me.

That was where I'd gotten myself into trouble over the years. The 'whatever way he needed me' bit.

Like here in the back of this cab.

Still holding his wrist, I tried to get my thoughts in order. I tried to remember all the times he'd done this to me before, and the end result, which was me heartbroken. "Sorry, Swan," he'd say. And "thanks for being such a great friend." And I'd feel used and discarded once again. But with him so close to me, my brain just didn't care about all of that. My body and heart were in control.

Edward's free hand pressed into my back, bringing me in even closer. "Bella," he whispered. "I need to feel you. I _have_ to. I can't take it anymore. _Please_ just...let me."

I wanted to. There was no denying it.

I'd never wanted anyone as much as I wanted this man. Edward and I had never actually slept together. That was a line we just didn't cross. But the need I had to feel his hands on me was overwhelming.

I had gotten pretty good at separating emotions from sex over the years. But not when it came to him. I knew if I ever had_ him,_ I'd absolutely drown in emotion. Pleasure. Pain. Happiness. Acceptance.

Love.

Edward's hand was still resting between my legs, just under my skirt, and his lips were still at my ear, making me breathless. "I know you want me to touch you, Bella. I can _feel_ the heat of you." He moved his fingers a bit, caressing the soft skin of my inner thighs. "That hot, little pussy. It's been a while, but I remember how it feels. Tight. Wet. _Fuck._ Please, baby."

My hips began to undulate a little at his words.

Damn, he was good. You'd never guess by looking at him-all suits and ties, patrician features, and shy demeanor-that he had the filthiest mouth on him. But I'd been privy to it a time or two. It always took our encounters beyond anything I'd ever experienced with anyone else.

I moaned like a whore into his mouth as he brought it back to mine in a devouring kiss and even went so far as to spread my legs a little for him as I finally released his wrist. His long fingers resumed their path to where I was indeed _very_ wet.

I felt one finger hook under the side of my panties and come into contact with my heated flesh.

"Shit. Did I do this to you, baby? Are you this wet just for me?"

I could only nod in response and whimper embarrassingly as his finger glided up and over my clit.

"You're so fucking hot, Bella. You know that, right?"

I gasped and curled one hand around his solid bicep as his very long finger slid into me suddenly. I saw the taxi driver glance back at us through the rear-view mirror, but I couldn't find a fuck to give at that moment as Edward started pumping slowly in and out.

My head tilted back, and my legs seemed to spread even wider of their own accord.

"That's it, baby," he murmured into my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to my ear and biting my earlobe gently-at the same time, finding that magical spot inside me.

He added another finger, and I would have sworn on a bible that no one on Earth had longer fingers than this man. They pumped faster, curling and massaging that spot that made my toes curl and tingle until I was spasming around them.

"_Yes," _he hissed. "I feel you, baby. Come on my fingers, Bella. I need to see you."

It took everything in me not to cry out as my orgasm crashed over me. My skin prickled, and my body shuddered almost violently.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come, Bella. The way your pussy squeezes around me..." Edward leaned in even closer and whispered, "I want to feel that around my cock. I want to make you come so hard that you absolutely _strangle_ me."

Holy fuck.

This was uncharted territory. He'd never hinted that he wanted to have sex with me. The furthest we'd ever gone was when he went down on me after he and Lauren broke up the summer before our junior year of college. I'd wanted to reciprocate, but he wouldn't let me. He'd already seemed to be regretting it as soon as my screams had stopped echoing off the walls.

Edward removed his hand from between my legs, and I suddenly felt something warm against my lips. I realized my eyes were closed, but I didn't have the energy to open them just yet.

"Taste yourself," Edward whispered.

Oh, God.

My tongue made tentative contact with his fingers, never having tasted my own arousal before. Soon, I was swirling and licking, and I heard Edward moan quietly as I finally sucked the entire length of both fingers into my mouth.

"I remember how fucking good you taste," his voice rumbled, gritty with need. "Like honey and sex, and _fuck_, Bella. Will you let me taste you again?"

I pried my eyes open and gazed into his hooded ones as a shiver ran through me at the memory of his mouth on me. If I gave in, what would happen tomorrow? Would I just go back to being 'Swan,' his best buddy and nothing more? Would he even remember any of this?

I didn't think he was quite that drunk, but I couldn't be sure.

Just then, we pulled up in front of the hotel where we were staying for the weekend. Edward threw some cash into the front seat and clasped his hand around mine, hauling me out of the cab and walking quickly through the lobby to the elevators.

I figured he would push me up against the wall of the elevator car like you always read in steamy novels, but instead, he just kept his hand around mine and stared up at the ascending numbers, tapping his foot.

I worried my bottom lip between my teeth as we waited for the doors to open. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him. I just had to make sure I would survive this. I had a feeling we weren't going to stop at second or third base this time.

Edward fumbled with his keycard until he got the green light, then pulled me into his suite and toward the bedroom.

As the king-sized bed came into view, the sinking feeling I'd had when we entered the suite magnified. "Edward, wait."

"What?"

"This isn't the honeymoon suite, is it?"

He stopped and turned toward me, curling one hand around the back of my neck and stroking my cheekbone with his thumb. "No, Bella. I wouldn't do that. I would never want you to feel like you're my second choice."

"Aren't I?"

His green gaze turned intense as he stepped closer, slightly shaking his head. Edward moved his hands into my hair at the base of my skull and tilted my head back, bringing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss, and I melted into a puddle of goo where I stood.

I guessed the talking portion of the evening was over, and I couldn't have cared less with his tongue tasting my mouth. My hands dove into his unruly hair, and he moaned and nipped at my bottom lip.

My dress came off over my head. His tie and suit jacket disappeared. Suddenly, we were both only left in our underwear.

Thank fuck I'd worn something nice underneath my dress. Satin and lace.

"Fuck, I need you naked. Now."

His hands went around my back to unhook my bra while he sucked on my neck. My knees buckled at the feel of his lips sucking at my skin, and I gripped his biceps for support, pressing my lips against his bare shoulder.

After sliding my bra down my arms, Edward took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

We stood in front of his bed and regarded each other for a moment before he brought his hands up to my breasts and pinched both nipples, making me gasp and rub my thighs together. The spark of pleasure that shot straight down to my center shocked me. In the best possible way.

"God, these fucking perfect tits..." Edward trailed off and buried his face into my neck again, nipping and kissing as his hands squeezed my breasts, long fingers pinching and rolling my nipples. My head lolled back as my body sagged and shuddered and felt like it was going to explode all at once.

Suddenly, Edward ducked down and sucked one of my nipples into his hot mouth and swirled his tongue around it, making it impossibly harder.

"Ungh... Edward?"

"Mmmm, what, Bella?"

"How drunk are you?"

"How drunk are _you_?" he asked, his voice muffled against the skin of my breast.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter," I panted. "Don't stop."

A whine of protest left my mouth as he straightened up and looked into my eyes. "Never," he murmured, green eyes shining with what looked a hell of a lot like love.

Sure I was imagining things, I turned toward the bed to collect myself a bit.

Heat surrounded me as Edward stepped up behind me, wrapping his strong arms around me and dusting my shoulder with kisses. His right hand traveled slowly down my stomach, which twitched and contracted at his touch. "So soft," he whispered. His hand dipped into the front of my panties, easily finding my clit and circling it with the perfect amount of pressure.

Edward had to hold me up with his left arm as my legs started to give out. His soft lips sucked at my neck as he brought me to the brink once again with his talented fingers.

My back arched as I came, and my ass pressed hard against the erection tenting his boxer-briefs.

"Fuck, Bella." He dipped one finger into my entrance, feeling how wet he'd made me, groaning. "God, it's been so long since I've tasted you. Can I taste you now, baby?"

I answered with a whimper and a slow slide of my panties down my legs for him.

Turning around and looking up at him, I noticed Edward's teeth scrape across his bottom lip while he watched me kick away the scrap of purple lace. He placed a single finger between my breasts, gently pushing me backward and onto the bed.

"Open up for me, Bella. Let me see that sweet pussy."

"Oh, God," I gasped as he dove in without preamble. I bucked my hips and rode his face as he licked and sucked until my brain was a bowl of mush. It had been a long time, but he was just as good, if not better, than the last time. I didn't want to think about why he would be better at this now, so I focused my thoughts on the feel of his tongue against me, his lips sucking my clit, his slight stubble scraping my inner thighs.

When he hummed against me, I lost all coherent thought as my body tensed up. My climax rushed through me hot and fast, like sizzling water, and Edward groaned as my grip on his hair tightened and my thighs clamped around his head.

I lay there, sated and boneless, and Edward kissed his way up my body, pushing his boxers quickly to the floor.

"Shit, I don't have anything."

"It's okay. I'm covered."

"Thank God," he replied as he pushed inside me. "I don't think I can go slow, Bella. Please tell me that's okay."

"More than okay," I moaned out as he pulled back and thrust inside again.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be inside you?" he breathed. "I wanted to be your first. I wanted you to be mine. God_damn_, you feel good."

My addled brain didn't take in what he'd said right then. I was lost. Absolutely lost in sensation.

Edward's thick cock sliding in and out of my body was like nothing else I'd ever felt before.

I didn't know if it was because I loved Edward so much and hadn't loved the other two guys I'd been with or if it was because we just fit that perfectly together.

It was like...

Sliding on your favorite pair of jeans and having them hug you just right.

It was finding a crumpled up twenty in your jacket pocket just when you needed it most.

It was watching a shooting star fall from the sky.

It was everything.

~XXXXXXXXX~

I woke to the feel of warm hands roaming my curves, seemingly tracing every line of my body like their owner wanted to memorize every peak and valley.

My hair was lifted out of the way, and hot breath washed over the back of my neck, making goosebumps prickle my skin.

It was still dark outside, the glowing numbers on the bedside clock reading 2:47 a.m.

"Bella," he whispered.

I hummed to let him know I was awake. My back arched as Edward's large hand squeezed my breast and then glided over the sensitive skin of my torso, down to my hip.

"Bella, I need you. Please. I need to be inside you again." His voice was quiet but deep and sleepy, and I wanted to wrap it around myself and snuggle into it.

Edward's hand moved to the juncture between my thighs, his long fingers playing in the wetness he found there, spreading it around.

He groaned into my neck, the vibrations from his voice causing my body to shudder in pleasure.

"Does this mean I can have you again, Bella? You want me inside, baby?"

I answered by rubbing my ass against his erection.

_"Christ,"_ he gritted out as I reached between my legs, wrapping my hand around his thick length to help guide him inside.

Edward pushed in slowly this time, kissing my neck and pinching my nipples.

He pulled his hips back and almost slid completely out of me before driving back in, and that's when the whispers started, hot in my ear.

"I'll never get enough of this, Bella-the feel of your wet pussy wrapped around my cock. I've wanted you like this for so fucking long. Do you remember the first time I saw you in a bikini?" His breath continued to fan over my cheek as he whispered, his rhythm inside me never faltering. "We were sixteen. You were finally allowed to wear a two-piece, and it just about killed me. I was so hard, it was painful. I ran inside the house, remember? All I wanted to do was pull you down into my lap and push your bottoms to the side. I wanted to bury myself so deep in you. I came all over myself and had to shower again."

I gasped at the memory. I thought he'd found me hideous. He'd thrown his t-shirt at me, yelling for me to put it on as he ran toward the house. When he came back out, he would barely look at me.

"I can't even tell you how many times I've stroked myself, imagining being inside you like this."

I moaned at the mental image of him pleasuring himself, calling _my _name as he came all over his hand and stomach.

"Your fucking prom dress," he growled. "That thing starred in my fantasies for _years_." He continued with slow, deep strokes in and out, his hands still roaming, caressing, squeezing. "I wanted to push that dress up your thighs and take you right there against the wall of that crappy gym."

My hand dove into his hair and scratched at his scalp, my head arching back as he sucked at the spot where my neck and shoulder met.

_God,_ this man.

"Every time we fell asleep together while watching a movie, I'd dream of sliding your little shorts off and sinking into you to the hilt," he continued whispering. "Every time you bent over to pull your famous cherry pie out of the oven, I wanted to grasp your hips and slam into you from behind."

_"Fuck,"_ I whimpered.

"You wanted me too, Bella? You wanted to feel my cock in you?"

"God, _yes._"

Edward grunted as his pace quickened, arms tightening around me for leverage. "Fuck, we wasted so much time. I could have been feasting on that sweet pussy every single night, fucking you until you screamed."

_"Shit,"_ I hissed when his fingers made contact with my clit as he continued pumping into me and hitting that perfect spot inside.

He circled my clit repeatedly, making jolts of pleasure shoot through my lower abdomen and travel down my legs to my toes. "I need you to come, baby. I need to feel you squeezing my cock, pulling me in deep. I'm so _fucking_ hard for you, Bella."

"Oh, _God_," I gasped, shattering around him as his thrusts became erratic against my ass. I felt him pulse inside me, the aftershocks of my orgasm continuing to squeeze him over and over. I didn't think they'd ever stop. I'd never come so hard in my entire life.

Once our movements ceased, Edward held me tightly in his strong arms. "I want to stay inside you all night, Bella. Forever," he murmured sleepily just before his body relaxed and his breathing evened out.

I wanted that too, but instead, I extracted myself from his hold and quietly made my way to the bathroom.

Inspecting myself in the mirror, I took notice of how bright my eyes were, how my lips and cheeks were flushed crimson. Not to mention my wild, tangled hair. The term 'freshly-fucked' came to mind. And boy, was I ever.

After returning to the bedroom, I retrieved my discarded panties from the floor beside the small desk that sat against one wall. I walked back around to the side of the bed and just looked at my gorgeous best friend. _Really_ looked at him.

He was sleeping peacefully, his full lips just slightly parted, little puffs of breath escaping them. His dark eyelashes dusted his cheeks, and I think I could have stared at them forever.

"Bella...baby..." he mumbled. His hands moved around a bit, searching, and then he stilled again.

"I'm here," I whispered, crawling back into bed with him. There was no way I could leave. Even if this was all I ever got, I'd cherish this night for the rest of my life.

I traced his features very lightly with one finger, stopping when he scrunched his nose. I chuckled and snuggled into him, turning away and letting his arm wrap around my waist.

Edward pulled me into him, and I drifted easily to sleep, cocooned in his warmth.

~XXXXXXXXX~

I woke again to soft rays of sunlight pouring in through the window and slanting across the rumpled bed.

Edward had moved to his back sometime in the night, while I still lay on my side facing away from him. I could feel his left arm pressed against my back.

Fear gripped my heart and slid, icy cold, down my spine as I felt Edward begin to stir.

"Shit," he groaned, and tears pricked my eyes. "Swan?"

The first tear hit my pillow, followed quickly by several more as reality came crashing down on me.

I'd done it again.

I'd let him use me as a soft place to land after he got dumped. I had no one to blame but myself for this mess.

I'd never shown emotion after our trysts in the past. I always just acted like it was no big deal until he was gone, and then I'd cry into a pint of Ben & Jerry's and watch bad reality television.

This time was entirely different. There was no holding back this rush of emotion.

Instead of getting up like I expected him to do, Edward slid over to me and kissed my bare shoulder. "You okay?"

I sniffled. There was no way I could hide this type of crying from him. It bordered on ugly-crying.

"Fuck. I'm an idiot. Of course you're not okay. What can I do, Swan?"

A sob broke free from my chest, and I had to get away. I pulled the sheet with me as I bolted from the bed and locked myself inside the adjacent bathroom.

I braced my hands on the counter, bowing my head while my tears splashed onto the tile below, the pain inside clawing at me.

"Swan?" Edward's voice was quiet. "Please open the door. Talk to me."

"Stop calling me Swan," I whispered so quietly that he wouldn't hear me. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my mouth to contain the sobs wracking my body. I was going to lose my best friend of seventeen years. _Seventeen years_ of tickle fights and rides to school, movie marathons and all-nighters in the library. Seventeen years of half mushroom, half pepperoni pizza, walks in the woods behind my house, and going out to First Beach at dusk.

This was going to kill me.

"Swan, _please._"

"Stop calling me Swan!" This time I yelled it through my tears; I heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the door.

I had to suck it up. I'd always been tough, and I fucking hated crying. This boy had made me cry too many times over the years. And even though I knew he didn't mean to, he needed to understand that this couldn't continue.

I dried my eyes and fixed my appearance the best I could, wrapping the sheet tightly around my torso again. When I opened the door, desire and love momentarily overtook the anger and sadness coursing through me.

I wasn't at all prepared for the sight of Edward's tall frame towering over me, hands on top of the door frame, head bowed, clad only in navy boxer-briefs. His perfect skin was stretched taut across the hard lines of his muscled torso, and I could just see the bit of ink peeking up over the waistband of his underwear-a Northwestern Wildcat that matched the one on my hip.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I ducked under his arm, but he brought it down quickly and caught me around my waist.

"Don't run from me. _Please._ Not after...everything."

"I can't do this, Edward. I need some time. We'll talk, but I can't do it right now. _Please _let me go_._"

His arm tightened around me. "No."

"_No?_" My body flushed with anger, and I struggled against his hold.

"You heard me," Edward said, the muscles in his forearms flexing as his grip tightened slightly. "We need to talk about this now. I can't let you just run out on me after what we shared last night. It was the best night of my life, and I don't want to ruin that by letting you leave like this."

I gasped softly. "The best night of your life?"

Edward turned me around in his arms but kept his hold on me. "Of course it was. I meant what I said last night. I've wanted you for _so_ long. So many years. You had to have known."

When I shook my head slightly, he continued.

"I always tried to fight it, but when I was feeling low, rejected, I gave in, and for some reason, you let me. You've always soothed my soul, Swan. You just played it so cool every time we were together. I figured that's all you were doing, comforting me," he scoffed, "humoring me. I didn't think you really wanted me the same way I wanted you."

So he just wanted my body, not _me._ "Well, now you've had me. If you wouldn't mind letting me go, I'll just get dressed and be on my way. I have a long drive home."

Hurt flashed across his face. "So last night meant nothing to you?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's how you're acting. So you were just 'comforting your friend' again? Is that it?"

I leveled him with a glare. "Let me go, Edward."

Instead of releasing me, he only pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine in an almost frantic way. "Please don't go, Swan. I need you," he mumbled against my lips.

Pushing him away, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Stop _fucking_ calling me Swan!"

Edward's hands went up in front of him like he was being mugged, and all I could think about in that moment was how used I felt. "But I've always called you Swan. What the hell is the problem?"

"The problem..." I released a heavy breath. "The problem is that I keep letting you do this to me. The problem is that I'm so fucking stupidly in love with you that I can't _fucking_ say no to you! That. Is the problem."

Edward blinked at me. "You're in love with me?"

I covered my face with my hands and spoke through them. "Yes, you stupid-ass."

"But...what? How?"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm going."

Turning on my heel, I found my dress and shoes and slipped them on. Edward still hadn't moved, and I left the bedroom, moving quickly to the door leading out of the suite.

Just as soon as I got the door open, I was yanked forward by the handle as it slammed closed again. I glanced up to see a large hand splayed on the wood above my head.

His lips touched my ear as he spoke. "You're in_sane_ if you think I'm letting you walk out of this door after that little declaration..._Bella._"

My name rolling off his tongue once again sent a delicious tremor through my body.

"Turn around."

Swallowing the golfball-sized lump in my throat, I turned slowly and leveled my gaze at Edward's solid chest.

He touched his index fingertip to the underside of my chin and lifted my face to him. I reluctantly looked right into those gorgeous green eyes, and what I saw there shocked me. I drew in a sharp breath, seeing that same look from the night before that I thought I'd mistaken for love.

"Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. "God, we're so stupid."

I furrowed my brows. "Wh-"

"Don't you see? I love you too. I'm in love with you. I always have been. Ever since you punched me in the arm that first day, I was awestruck."

"But why..."

"Why didn't I ever tell you?"

I nodded, still completely baffled at his revelation.

"You were Bella Swan, the coolest chick in school, and who was I? Some dork with thick glasses and acne."

"Your glasses were cute," I said with a smirk.

"Now I _know_ you're in love with me if you think those hideous things were cute." Edward smiled a wide, genuine smile, and my heart fluttered at the sight.

I couldn't help but return his smile, a deep sense of relief and happiness settling into my bones.

"I honestly never thought you'd want to be with me, Bella. Not in the way I wanted you to. I wanted marriage and kids, and you just never seemed to want those things, least of all with me."

"I want those things," I whispered.

"But you hardly ever even _dated_ anyone." He ran a hand through his sex-hair. The sex-hair _I'd_ had a hand in this time.

"Because I wanted _you_."

Edward locked eyes with me and cupped my jaw in his large hands. "You have me, Bella. No more wasting time. I'm all in."

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through the back of his hair. "Yeah."

Edward's arms slid around my waist. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"Marry me."

**The End**

Story idea originally inspired by this song/dance:

www. youtube watch?v=HwkWx6Uel84 (less than 2 minutes long)

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
